MAGIC
by yamanaka tenten
Summary: [AU] Dahulu, sesuatu yang tak kumengerti sebanyak sesuatu yang tak ingin kumengerti. sekarang, sesuatu yang tak kumengerti lebih banyak dari sesuatu yang tak ingin kumengerti. karena hadirmu begitu sukar kupahami, meski aku ingin... /Tenten, Sai, Kiba/ DLDR/hope you happy with this/terima kasih bagi yang berkenan mampir/


**MAGIC**

 **Chapter 1 : seseorang dibawah pohon**

 **Summary :** Ini adalah sebuah kisah perjalanan. Perjalanan singkat dua anak manusia yang dipertemukan oleh takdir yang tak terduga. Diikat oleh benang tak kasat mata bernama takdir, peristiwa, dan rasa. Mereka sama-sama berjalan, menapaki setiap jejak kehidupan. Dan belajar banyak hal dari mereka yang melambaikan tangan, pada rintik hujan ataupun pada sebuah senyuman. Sebuah perjalanan, yang mengajaran bagaimana seorang manusia tercipta dengan beribu rasa yang dulu tak pernah ia tau. Perjalanan ini mencairkan hatinya yang dulu beku. perjalanan ini menarik senyum di bibirnya yang dulu kaku. perjalanan ini menunjukkan, bagaimana sejatinya seorang manusia harus hidup, bukan pura-pura hidup.

 **~~~happy reading~~~**

Sore yang mengoranye kemerahan menjadi waktu yang paling ia sukai akhir-akhir ini. Bukan karena awan merah mudanya yang menghias langit tanpak indah, bukan karena angin sore di stadion olah raga out door itu sangatlah sejuk, bukan pula karena ia sudah menang telak dari ketiga temannya selama sebulan berturut-turut. Bukan karena itu semua, ada pemandangan berbeda yang sudah dua bulan ini menghiasi sorenya yang dulu hanya ada racket, benda putih terbuat dari bulu unggas yang biasa disebut Shuttlecock, Net berbentuk jaring, lapangan hijau persegi dengan garis putih, dan kawat-kawat berantai jarang yang menjadi pembatas dengan areal di luar lapangan. Yah, Sorenya kini berbeda. Sore seorang gadis tomboy yang hobi bermain Badminton di sebuah stadion olah raga kecil itu.

Sudah kurang lebih satu tahunan ia berlanggan lapangan ini. Setiap sore di hari minggu, disinilah ia bermain menyalurkan hobi. Lee, Naruto dan Sakura adalah orang yang paling sering dia ajak untuk menjadi partnernya bermain bulu tangkis. Dan selama setahunan itu, belum pernah ia melihat orang itu duduk di bangku panjang, dibawah pohon rindang, di luar lapangan tempatnya bermain yang hanya di batasi pagar kawat. Tidak pernah sama-sekali, kecuali sejak sore pertama di tahun ini.

Sekarang, sudah dua bulan ia bermain bulu tangkis di tahun ini, dan selama dua bulan itu, ada satu pemandangan yang tak seperti biasanya. Sebuah pemandangan di mana sore yang memerah muda dengan angin yang terasa hangat menjadi latar dari fokus utama kamera dalam iris karamelnya. Yah, orang itu, sama sepertinya, akan datang di setiap minggu sore di tempat ini, di sebuah stadion kecil tak jauh dari pusat kota Tokyo bernama 'Zabuza'. Bedanya, gadis auburn yang berada didalam lapangan akan langsung melakukan pemanasan, sedang orang itu, yang berada di luar lapangan, akan langsung mengambil posisi duduk di bangku panjang, dengan tangan yang sibuk mencorat-marit buku sketsanya dalam hening, tak ada suara, tak pernah terdengar suara keluar dari bibir tipisnya, pun tak ia temui perubahan ekspresi yang berarti dari wajah pucat rupawannya. Entah apa yang orang itu pikirkan, dan entah apa yang orang itu gambar, entah apa arti dari sorot matanya yang tajam kelam, dan entah apa maksud dari tatapannya pada lapangan bulu tangkis tak jauh didepannya, setiap kali seorang gadis bermahkota coklat itu mencetak point, mungkinkah karena teriakan riangnya yang menggema mengganggu aktivitasnya ? itu adalah kemungkinan terbesarnya. Karena gadis coklat itu akan berteriak kencang sekencang-kencangnya setiap berhasil mencetak angka. Tak jarang mereka tak sengaja beradu tatap. Tak jarang si gadis pemain badminton itu menyunggingkan senyum manis, tapi tak jarang pula senyum itu melayang entah kemana, karena objek dari senyuman, sama sekali tak membalas senyumnya. Selalu seperti itu akhirnya. Pemuda itu begitu misterius, sedang si gadis chubby itu begitu ceria dan bersemangat. Dua hal yang bertolak belakang menghias minggu yang menjingga kemerahan.

Awalnya, gadis berambut coklat itu merasa aneh dengan kehadiran seseorang di luar areal lapangan bulu tangkis yang biasa ia pakai. Terlebih, sosok yang selalu datang dengan tampang datar itu akan duduk selama sejam lebih hanya untuk menghitamkan buku sketsa yang dibawanya.

Entah sejak kapan pemandangan itu menjadi fokus si gadis disetiap sorenya. Dan entah sejak kapan pula mata karamelnya akan sibuk menjelajah keluar area lapangan ketika tak ditemui orang itu duduk dibangkunya. Lalu, saat ia lihat dari balik tirai kawat itu, mahkota hitam di kejauhan berjalan mendekat, dan wajah pucat mulai terlihat, ia sesegera mungkin menjauh dari pagar kawat, dan sok sibuk dengan tas olahraganya penuh hikmat. pun ketika dua kali minggu pemuda bersurai hitam itu tak menampakkan diri setelah seseorang berjas hitam menghampirinya, ia selalu berdiri di dekat pagar kawat pembatas sampai teman bermainnya datang, mata kecoklatan miliknya begitu tak tenang melirik kanan kiri seolah dengan begitu ia bisa menemukannya dimanapun ia bersembunyi.

Entahlah,,, gadis manis itu tak mengerti mengapa dirinya begitu mengakui eksistensi orang itu di areal lapangan ini. Sakura pernah berkata ' _oh..orang itu ?! dia datang untuk diam, dan pergi pulang, aku tak memperhatikannya'_ , tapi kenapa gadis brunete itu begitu memperhatikannya ?

lalu saat Lee berkata ' _orang itu aneh, aku tak terlalu peduli'_ , hatinya begitu menggebu untuk berkata bahwa 'aku peduli…!'

Ia-pun pernah berbincang kecil dengan Naruto tentang seorang pemuda yang duduk tenang di bawah pohon dengan buku sketsa biru yang selalu dibawanya, Naruto hanya berkomentar ' _aku merasa dia kesepian, aku pernah berniat menyapanya saat kau datang terlambat waktu itu, tapi saat kulihat tatapan tajam membunuhnya, akupun urung melakukannya. Entahlah..!_ ' ucapan Naruto sukses membuat gadis itu tak bisa tidur semalam-an hanya untuk memikirkannya. Memikirkan bahwa selama ini pemuda itu sendirian, kesepian, dan berjalan seperti mayat hidup tanpa ekspresi. Lagi-lagi gadis bercepol dua itu tak mengerti, mengapa ia begitu memikirkannya, bukankah ia belum mengenalnya, namanya-pun ia tidak tau.

Hah~.. sungguh lucu, ia begitu memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan tak ia kenal, dan baru dua bulan sudah ia melihatnya setiap sore di hari minggu, dirinya begitu mengakui eksistensinya dalam hidup, entah sebagai apa. Yang jelas, jauh… jauh… jauh… dalam hatinya, ia menginginkan senyum terpatri di wajah stoic pemuda itu, dan jika memang orang itu kesepian atau merasa sendirian, ia begitu ingin mengubahnya. Agar tak ada lagi, manusia kesepian dan merasa sendirian seperti dirinya dahulu. Ah… lagi-lagi gadis coklat itu tak mengerti, banyak hal yang tak ia mengerti. Mengapa ia terlalu peduli ? mungkinkah karena ia merasa sama ? atau karena ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama ? sekali lagi, entahlah…!

Biarkanlah si gadis coklat itu begini. Toh, jika para malaikat telah memberikan sihirnya, para peri-pun akan menunjukkan jalannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAGIC**

 **Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Tenten x Sai**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre: romance, friendship, drama.**

 **Warning: hujan typo, banjir OOC, abal, gaje, EYD ancur, kampungan. etc**

 **(Like? you can keep calm and happy with this or FnF, RnR)**

 **(Don't like? keep Calm and press 'Back' bottom)**

Tukkkkk'~!

"aduh !"

"Tenten ! kau tak apa ? tumben kau tidak konsentrasi ?"

"Sakura ! kalau mau men-smash kira-kira dulu dong." gerutu gadis bercepol coklat itu setelah mengetahui bahwa sebuah kock hasil Smash dari partnernya itu mengenai pelipisnya dengan keras. Tangannya reflek menyentuh bekas tempat benda dari bulu angsa itu mendarat, ia sedikit memijat kecil agar tak timbul benjolan merah dipelipisnya.

Melihat hal itu, gadis merah muda bernama Sakura menghampirinya.

"Aku kira kau akan menangkisnya seperti biasa ! kau itu kenapa ? tumben melamun ditengah permainan !" balasnya.

Benar juga, entah sudah berapa lama pikirannya menjelajahi sesuatu yang sukar ia pahami. Reflek mata coklatnya sedikit melirik kearah kanannya, kesebuah bangku panjang dimana seorang pemuda yang menjadi salah satu objek lamunannya itu duduk tenang dengan tangan yang menari-nari di atas panggung kertas. Kemudian gadis itu mengubah lirikan maniknya kearah depan, saat sosok gadis yang seumuran dengannya itu telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kita istirahat dulu saja" ucap gadis coklat itu. Si merah muda mengangguk paham.

Merekapun melangkah pelan menuju bangku panjang bercat hijau tempat mereka meletakkan tas olahraganya. Gadis bermahkota coklat dengan kaos hitam keabu-abuan bernama Tenten itu langsung menyambar air mineral dan meneguk isinya. Sementara gadis bersurai merah jambu yang memakai kaos olah raga tak berlengan itu mengambil posisi duduk dan mengecek ponselnya yang bergetar.

"wah Tenten ! sepertinya aku harus pulang" seru gadis merah muda, setelah membaca sesuatu diponselnya.

"loh ? kenapa ?"

"Sasuke mengajakku jalan-jalan !" jawabnya bersorak.

"Sekarang?!" tanya si brunete.

"Tidak, dia akan menjemputku satu jam lagi, tapi aku 'kan harus bersiap !" jawab Sakura tersenyum. Ia mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Tenten mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, Tenten ! kau mau ikut pulang bersamaku atau menunggu Naruto seperti biasanya ?" tanya Sakura setelah menyanggul tasnya di bahu.

"aku tunggu Naruto-nii saja ! cepatlah, jangan sampai kau tampil jelek di kencan pertamamu" jawab Tenten dengan cengiran khasnya, sedikit menggoda sahabat jambunya yang kini mulai merona.

"ah, kau ini ! baiklah, aku duluan ya ! jaa .."

Sakura melenggang pergi, sedang Tenten hanya memberikan lambayan tangan. Ia perhatikan punggung sahabatnya yang kini mulai menjauh hingga kemudian bayangannya sudah tak terlihat lagi. Gadis manis yang kini telah duduk di bangku itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak di dalam tasnya yang terbuka, ia-pun meraihnya dan menyentuhkan jemari lentiknya di layar ponsel, setelah itu ia tempelkan ponsel hitam itu ketelinga kirinya. Tak menunggu lama.

"moshi-moshi, ada apa ?" suara dari seberang terdengar begitu pelan dan berbisik. Mendengarnya, Tenten tau bahwa kegiatan belajar di kelas Naruto sedang berlangsung.

"setelah pulang jemput aku di tempat biasa, Naruto-nii" jawab Tenten cepat. Tak mau mengganggu kakaknya lebih lama.

"oke"

Pip~….

Sambungan terputus.

Ekor mata caramel itu melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. 'setengah jam lagi Naruto-nii akan selesai' gumamnya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang ? menunggu selama setengah jam adalah hal yang paling membosankan baginya. Seharusnya ia ikut Sakura saja. tapi Tenten tak mau mengambil 15 menit waktu Sakura. Yah jarak dari Stadion ini kerumahnya sekitar 15 menit perjalanan. Sedangkan Naruto ada tambahan mata kuliah untuk dua minggu kedepan. Dia tak akan bisa menjemputnya sebelum jam pelajarannya usai. Kenapa tak pakai mobil sendiri ? tentu karena ia berangkat dengan Sakura tadi.

Tenten mulai membereskan barang-barangnya, ia tarik resleting ransel hitam itu setelah memastikan tak ada barang yang tertinggal. Sesekali ia usap peluh didahinya dengan punggung tangan, sesekali pula ia teguk kembali air mineral yang isinya tinggal setengah.

Tatapan matanya kembali ia alihkan pada bangku panjang di bawah pohon di luar pagar pembatas. Pemuda itu masih setia disana, tetap dengan tangan yang sibuk menggores buku sketsanya dengan pensil. Entah, apa saja yang ia gambar dari tadi. Semua hal tentang pemuda berkulit pucat tanpa ekspresi itu selalu membuatnya penasaran. Dan entah bisikan dari mana, tiba-tiba timbul niat yang selama ini tak pernah bisa ia lakukan.

Dengan sekali tarikan, Ia gendong tas olah raga itu di punggungnya, kemudian dengan langkah pasti gadis itu berjalan santai menuju pagar kawat yang tak jauh dari tempatnya semula.

'tidak terlalu tinggi' batinnya setelah berada tepat di depan tirai pembatas itu. Ia tersenyum pasti, kemudian mulai memanjat, dan …..

Happ…! Tap !

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya mendarat sempurna diatas rumput hijau luar lapangan bulu tangkis itu. Pemuda yang sedari tadi menunduk menekuni buku sketsanya mendongak. Mata sipitnya agak terbuka melihat pemandangan tak jauh di hadapannya, sekitar 19 meter darinya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ekspresi terkejutnya yang tak terlalu kentara itu kembali ke model awalnya. Datar dan dingin.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat pemuda yang selama ini di lihatnya dari jauh tetap tak beranjak dari duduknya. Seolah tak terjadi sesuatu yang berarti disana. Tenang dan misterius, begitulah pemuda itu.

Ia-pun berdiri tegap, kedua tangannya beradu tepuk membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel, lalu dengan langkah santai ia hampiri pemuda stoic itu.

"hai !" sapanya dengan senyum selebar mungkin, saat ia berdiri tepat di hadapan orang itu. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya dengan tangan yang tertumpu di lututnya.

Tak ada tanggapan. Hanya buku sketsa yang ditutup serta peralatan gambar yang dibereskan setelah itu dimasukkan kedalam tas hitam kecil.

"hai, kau sedang menggambar apa ?" ucap Tenten, lagi. Tetap dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Lagi-lagi tak ada tanggapan, pemuda itu malah beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Tenten yang masih berdiri mematung. Gadis itu benar-benar cengo dan menganga mendapati sikap yang tak pernah di duganya. Inikah alasan mengapa Naruto enggan menyapanya? Senyuman lebarnya kini turun dua inchi.

"heii.. kau ! berhenti..!" teriakan Tenten yang melengking ternyata tak berbuah hasil, seolah tak mendengar gema apapun, pemuda itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya pelan. Meninggalkannya.

Tenten mulai kesal, ia berlari mengejarnya, kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pemuda itu. Hal ini sukses membuat si wajah pucat menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap aneh pada gadis sok akrab di hadapannya itu.

"kau tidak sopan, meninggalkan temanmu begitu saja !" ucap Tenten dengan mode sebalnya, tangannya masih ia rentangkan, takut pemuda ini kembali berjalan meninggalkannya. Biarkan pemuda ini menganggapnya aneh, toh dia jauh lebih aneh darinya. Begitu pikirnya.

"..."

"apa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini ha ?!"

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan besar mendarat pelan di wajahnya, menutupi hampir seluruh mukanya. Hal ini membuat Tenten mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti. Namun dua tiga detik kemudian, tangan besar itu mendorong wajahnya kesamping, membuatnya menyingkir dari jalan pemuda yang mulai melangkah dengan tenang tanpa dosa.

Tenten kembali menganga.'Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan !'. batinnya kesal.

"heii kau !"

"cepatlah ! sebentar lagi hujan"

"huh ?!"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah halte bus tak jauh dari Stadion Zabuza. Sulit di percaya, tak lama setelah pemuda itu berkata akan hujan, air langit itu benar-benar turun. Agak deras, meski tanpa petir. Mereka duduk dalam hening disana. Menatap hujan yang sama, meski mungkin apa yang mereka pikirkan berbeda. Keheningan menjadi warna, meski deras hujan yang jatuh mencipta bunyi yang tak teratur. Dingin hawa menambah sepi, meski sesekali gemuruh kecil mengaung dilangit. Pemuda berkemeja hitam dengan jeans berwarna senada itu duduk diam, punggungnya ia sandarkan pada dinding halte, sementara tangannya terlipat rapi di dada, kepalanya sedikit mendongak, memperhatikan setiap tetes air yang jatuh dari tepi atap tempatnya bernaung. Sementara Gadis manis bercepol dua disampingnya mengayunkan kaki-kakinya pelan, sedang tangannya bertumpu pada tempat duduk halte.

"aku benci hujan !" ucapnya mencoba memecah keheningan.

Sepasang netra onyc melirik kearahnya. Meski tanpak datar dan dingin, mata itu menyiratkan heran. Dia hanya diam. Kemudian membuka kembali buku sketsanya, dan mulai sibuk menggambar.

Gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati air hujan yang mengalir dari tepi atap halte bus. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menengadah air hujan dalam diam. Matanya mulai terpejam, merasakan dingin di tangannya yang telah basah.

Sang pemuda bersurai hitam itu kembali melirikkan matanya heran. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu gadis ini mengatakan bahwa ia benci hujan. Dan sekarang, ia malah mengulurkan tangannya pada hujan. Apa sebenarnya yang ia pikirkan ? tapi toh dia tetap diam. Tak bergeming barang sebentar.

Suasana kembali bisu, hanya deras bunyi hujan yang mencipta nada bergemericik, dan goresan pensil yang mengalunkan irama terseok. Hal ini berlangsung selama beberapa menit…..

…

Fiuuuuuhhhhhhhh !

Gadis berambut coklat yang sedari tadi terpejam itu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Sebelum kemudian manik karamelnya mulai nampak lebih berbinar. Hal itu kembali membuat si pemuda yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya menghentikan laju pensilnya sejenak. Ia kembali melirikkan pasangan iris kelam miliknya. Lagi-lagi gadis ini membuatnya heran. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tak terlalu ambil pusing. Laju pensilnya kembali melesat.

Si gadis auburn, 19 tahun-an itu berbalik, kembali keposisi duduknya. Kemudian menolehkan ekor karamelnya pada pemuda pucat yang masih sibuk menggambar. Cover bukunya ia pegang berdiri, hingga gadis itu tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, hanya ujung paling atas yang terlihat seperti hujan.

"kau hobi menggambar ya ?" tanya si gadis. Ia berikan senyuman hangat. Meski ia tahu pemuda ini tak akan mungkin membalas. Tak terkira sudah berapa ratus ribu senyumnya terbuang percuma untuk pemuda yang wajahnya begitu kaku sepertinya.

Lihatkan ? pemuda itu tak bereaksi.

"boleh aku lihat ?" tanya gadis itu menyerah dengan sikap acuh si pemuda.

Lihat ? pemuda itu menutup buku sketsanya lagi. Tenten mulai merengut.

"hei.. kalau tak boleh, yasudah.. ! aku tak memaksa"

"…"

"pherrr… kau itu membosankan sekali"

"…."

"kau itu menyebalkan !"

"…."

"tidak asik !"

"….."

"dasar mayat hidup !"

Si pemuda meggerakkan kepalanya 90 derajat kearah kiri. Kemudian melayangkan aura seram di sekitarnya. Tenten merinding, namun ini lebih baik dari pada bicara dengan batu.

"hah~ aku hanya mencoba mengajakmu bicara. Tanggapilah sedikit !"

"bodoh"

Doengggg ~~~~…..!

Sepertinya Tenten salah bicara. Seharusnya ia tak menyuruh pemuda macam ini menanggapinya. Seharusnya ia tonjok saja orang ini hingga tak berbentuk. Tenten mengelus dada, mencoba menekan hasrat mencekek pemuda disampingnya.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttt~ !

Deru klakson mobil yang menembus hujan membuat dua iris berbeda mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara. Tenten tanpak antusias dengan kedatangan mobil sedan hitam itu. Perlahan jendela mobil terbuka, dan tanpaklah sosok berambut kuning jabrik di dalamnya. Pemuda bermata safir itu terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat adiknya duduk dengan seseorang yang tak pernah diduganya. Namun tetap ia tanpakkan senyum khasnya.

"Tenten, cepatlah ! aku tak bawa payung !" teriaknya kemudian.

Tenten langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bersiap menembus hujan menuju mobil hitam tak jauh dari tempatnya. Namun kemudian kepalanya kembali menoleh kearah pemuda yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"kau mau ikut ? maksudku, kami bisa mengantarkanmu pulang. Hujan seperti ini akan lama redanya" ucap gadis itu ramah. Sepertinya kekesalannya telah menguap entah kemana.

"tidak"

singkat, padat, jelas.

"yasudah ! aku duluan ya, jaa.." si pemuda lagi-lagi tak bereaksi.

Tenten tak mau ambil pusing, ia-pun berlari secepat mungkin, dan masuk kedalam mobil dengan cepat. Tak lama, mobil sedan hitam itu mulai melaju, meninggalkan satu manusia di halte yang setia menatap gelindingan rodanya.

.

.

"hoi, Tenten ? kenapa kau bisa bersama orang itu ?" tanya Naruto setelah mencapai separuh jalan.

"kau pasti tak percaya. Aku berbincang banyak dengannya !" jawab Tenten tersenyum riang.

"aku memang tak percaya, yang ku dengar hanya kata 'tidak' tadi. Satu kata, Itu yang kau bilang banyak ?!" ujar pemuda pirang yang masih menatap kearah depan, berkonsentrasi pada kegiatan menyetirnya.

"memang sih, kalimat pertama dan terpanjang hanyalah 'cepatlah ! sebentar lagi hujan', dan kata 'tidak' itu kalimat keduanya" balas Tenten tanpa menyebut kalimat kedua yang asli .'bodoh!'.

Mendengar itu, sontak Naruto tertawa lebar.

"hahahaha… benar-benar bicara banyak ya !?" ledeknya.

"ini kan baru awalnya Naruto-nii, nanti kalau aku sudah berteman dengannya, akan kukenalkan. Sepertinya dia orang baik" balas Tenten membela diri.

"hahahaha…. Baiklah..baiklah ! aku tunggu saat yang entah kapan itu" tawanya makin lebar. Tenten mendengus. Namun tak lama ia kembali berucap.

"aku mau ke Kyoto besok !"

Naruto menoleh sekilas, kemudian kembali menatap kedepan.

"berapa lama ?" tanyanya menghentikan acara tawanya.

"entahlah, mungkin empat hari. Aku sudah izin pada ayah dan ibu untuk mengisi liburanku disana. Aku rindu pada semuanya." tutur Tenten sambil memainkan rambut kecil yang menjuntai di dahinya.

"jangan lupa oleh-oleh..!"

"huuu,,, itu saja yang kau pikirkan !"

Dan merekapun tertawa bersama, melewati lampu-lampu jalan yang mulai menyala, mengantarkan laju mobil yang kian melambat, menapaki aspal hitam yang kian basah.

.

.

.

Stasiun Tokyo, pukul 9.30 pagi.

Riuh keramaian dan suara pengumuman yang menggema di seantero Stasiun melalui pengeras suara, hanya terdengar sayup-sayup olehnya. Sesekali kakinya beradu dengan lantai, sesekali tangannya menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya, mengikuti irama Pop Beat yang mengalun melalui sepasang headset yang tersemat di kedua cuping telinganya.

Tak lama, gadis brunete berkuncir kuda itu berdiri, hampir serempak dengan manusia lain disekitarnya. Ia rapikan ujung T-shirt putihnya yang sedikit menyembul dibawah balutan jaket orange gelap yang resletingnya tak terpasang sempurna. Ia memegangi tas ranselnya kuat, membantu punggungnya yang tertekan berat.

Shinkansen Nozomi yang berkecepatan 300 km/jam tanpak melesat masuk di jalur 19, lalu perlahan berhenti dengan manuver yang dinamis. Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut jeans hitam panjang dengan pasti, berjibaku memasuki kereta walau harus berdesakan dengan penumpang lain yang juga hendak masuk kedalam kereta dengan tujuan akhir Stasiun Shin Osaka.

Gadis manis itu telah berhasil memasuki kereta dan mulai melangkah menuju sebuah kursi di barisan ketiga dari depan, kursinya. Ia letakkan ranselnya ditempat yang disediakan untuk kemudia mengambil posisi duduk dengan mantap. Ia rapikan lagi pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya dan membetulkan kunciran rambut coklatnya. Bibir mungil tipis itu bersenandung ria mengikuti alunan lagu yang merambat melalui headsetnya. Konsentrasinya tersita diindra pendengar, sehingga mata coklat itu tak begitu memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang telah ramai.

"la.. la~… nananana~… Nanana~ ! hohoho… aku suka lagu ini !" serunya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak menepuk lututnya bergaya seolah drummer, kepalanya manggut-menggut mengikuti irama lagu yang di dengarnya.

"pam parampampam… ! pam param_ eeehhh !"

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menarik headset yang di pakainya hingga terlepas dari telinga. Reflek gadis itu memutar kepalanya 90 derajat, bersiap untuk melancarkan protesnya, namun seketika matanya melebar, kedua kelopaknya mengerjap cepat beberapa kali. Ia menganga…

"ck, berisik !"

"k-kau ?"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Huwaa…. TvT :'( TBC lagi ?! padahal rencananya oneshoot. Nambah utang aja nih ! TTvTT**

 **Kok ane kayak gak pandai bikin oneshoot ?!, gimana ya caranya ?. setiap bikin oneshoot ane selalu ngerasa kepanjangan. Apa ada oneshoot yang jumlah katanya lebih dari 10K ?. hadeehh…. Emang dasarnya ane gak pandai nulis kali ya ?. haha author amatiran yang baru belajar nulis, ceritanya angus dan mengerikan tapi tetap di publish ya Cuma ane kayaknya TTwTT ,#di lempar tomat#, huwaaaa…. Maapkan ane semua, ane tak bermaksud merusak pemandangan anda.*digeretramai2* ane hanya ingin belajar nulis plus menyalurkan imajinasi liar (?) ane aja.**

 **Saya sadar fict ini gak layak baca. Karenanya, kritik dan saran sangat saya tunggu, kecuali flame. Bagi saya Flame itu bukan kritik. Tapi aksi criminal ? pembunuh semangat juang*ah abaikan ! XD**

 **My special Thanks to Hiki0717 yang udah bantu ngajarin ane cara mendeskripsikan tempat dan suasana. Ane yang miskin ilmu ini haus akan saran dan masukan :') makacih cenpay aka cencey**

 **Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf apabila mengecewakan #tolong ampuni saya, beri saya kesempatan hidup !**

 **Arrigatoooooo…. Bagi yang udah nyempetin baca ! :')**


End file.
